


莫凱利上學日誌

by RSGS



Category: G-Eazy (Musician) RPF, Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSGS/pseuds/RSGS
Summary: 假裝他倆是個會去上課的高中生（或是大學生　我也不知道）
Relationships: Gerald Gillum | G-Eazy/Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly
Kudos: 8





	莫凱利上學日誌

**Author's Note:**

> 突然上頭 瞎寫 亂嗑

長得比其他人高出不只一個頭的壞處就是老師絕對會記得你。

所以沒辦法翹課。

Colson Baker，一個準時走進教室上課的混混，生氣的想著。

\---

另一位身高過一米九的大哥沒來。

Colson想不通為什麼，一個年級第一沒來上課，自己卻來了。

並且老師甚至不會管他，而自己卻要面臨被當掉的危機。（所以才要來上課）

\---

他跟Gerald一開始總是不對付。

朋友以外的男生大多喜歡Gerald。雖然說功課好學業出色卻不是書呆子，知道很多男生們覺得好玩的事情，長的一張硬朗帥氣的臉，身材高大健康還會打籃球。

相反的女生大多喜歡Colson。雖然說是混混刺青刺得滿身，但異常給人一種很乖的感覺，纖細白皙的四肢配上略顯精緻的臉，偶爾還玩玩音樂。

\---

怎麼說兩個都算是風雲人物。

自從他們開始時不時一起出現，就常常引起一些騷動。

\---

校園裡最不缺的就是八卦。

──欸你知道那個Gerald跟那個Colson  
──他們好像和好了  
──感覺何止是和好

\---

誰也不知道他倆是怎麼好上的。

Colson跟Gerald也不知道。

但好上的定義是什麼？

\---

"不是男朋友沒有好上──"Colson大叫。


End file.
